Lincoln's YouTube Channel
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: Lincoln wants something that can represent him just how his sisters have their own stuff to represent them, so Lincoln does something completely original, making his very own YouTube channel!


**My 4** **th** **story out of the 5 I been uploading at the same time. This time Lincoln gets a YouTube channel. What will happen? Just read the story to find out.**

 _It was just another day in the Loud House. Lincoln was on the couch watching, "ARGGH!" He then notices the viewers and smiles._

 **Lincoln:** Yep! Just another day in the Loud House if I do say so myself. Just watching my favorite TV Show, "ARGGH!"

 _(His sisters then arrive)_

 **Lori:** Moveover Lincoln, it's almost time for the Dream Boat.

 **Luan:** Yeah, don't you want to so, "sailing," on a new episode?

 _(Luan laughs as everyone groans at the joke)_

 **Lincoln:** Sure! "ARGGH!" is over anyways!

 _(Lincoln and his sisters watch the Dream Boat until it ends)_

 **Lola:** EHHHHHH! This show is SOOOOO good

 **Lori:** You can say that again! I just love how each of their personalities kinda represent our own.

 **Lisa:** Indeed my older sibling. You have your bossiness, Leni's fashion sense, Luna's music, Luan's terrible jokes..

 **Luan:** HEY!

 **Lisa:** Well it's true older sibling! Lynn's sportiness, Lucy's gothness...

 _(Lincoln notices how Lisa skipped him and attempts to tell about it but Lisa goes on)_

 **Lisa:** Lana's mechanics, Lola's beauty, my superior genius, and Lily's smelly poop.

 _(The siblings agree until Lincoln speaks up)_

 **Lincoln:** Uhhh girls, you forgot me.

 _(The sisters look at him and get worried expressions)_

 **Lincoln:** What?

 **Luna:** Bro, I don't know how we can tell you this.

 **Leni:** Yeah Linky.

 **Lincoln:** What is it?

 **Lori:** Lincoln, you don't...well..you don't have...

 **Lisa:** You don't have something that represents you.

 **Lincoln:** What! How could you girls say that of course I do. I read comics, do video games, I do a lot of stuff.

 **Lynn:** Lincoln that is normal stuff for everyone, not something that represents you like a talent.

 **Lincoln:** Re-Really...there's nothing for me?

 **Luan:** Well no, but there might be something for you, but not now.

 **Lincoln:** Oh...I'm sorry so not having any sort of talent or whatnot.

 **Lola:** Oh Lincoln don't feel so bad, you just need something that can represent you that hasn't been taken but the rest of us.

 **Luna:** Yeah don't sweat it bro, I'm sure you'll figure it out.

 **Lori:** Us too Lincoln. Also everyone it's time for bed so let's go to bed.

 _(They walk upstairs and get ready for bed, but during the whole time they thought of Lincoln and felt sad for him. Once they were done they all wished him goodnight.)_

 **Lori:** Night Lincoln!

 **Leni:** Night Linky!

 **Luna:** Night dude!

 **Luan:** Goodnight Lincoln!

 **Lynn:** Night bro!

 **Lucy:** Goodnight brother!

 **Lana:** Goodnight man!

 **Lola:** Goodnight Linky!

 **Lisa:** Goodnight brother of mine!

 **Lily:** Goodnight Winky!

 **Lincoln:** (sighs) ...Good...goodnight everyone.

 _(Lincoln closes the door as his sisters look with worries on their faces and they all go to sleep. The next day Lincoln wakes up and still looks sad.)_

 **Lincoln:** I can't believe it. Until now I always thought I had something that represents me, but now I know I don't anything special that represents me in this family. Hopefully I do find one soon.

 _(During the morning everyone worries about Lincoln especially his parents due to Lincoln's recent depression. Even everyone at school noticed during the day and would often ask him what was wrong with Lincoln responding to them all, "I'm fine," but they knew somehting was wrong. After the day ended Lincoln walked home from school and arrived home even more depressed then ever. Lincoln went to the couch and cried for 10 minutes as his sisters watched silently as they didn't know how exactly they could help him. After he got done he decided to try and cheer himself up and looked up some videos on YouTube that made him happy. He found a channel called, "Talking Loud," and loved how the people in the channel talked about one of their favorite shows and enjoyed their content so much he subscribed to them.)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the viewers)_ Man these guys are great! Man this is a reason I love Youtube so much!

 _(It was at that moment Lincoln realized something. He realized he had something he loved all along though he never fully embraced it before. It was at that moment he realized he found his talent.)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the viewers)_ That's it! I'll start my own YouTube channel! With it I'll have my own talent and everyone will love me since I have my own talent.

 _(Lincoln clicked sign-in and clicked, "Make an Account," and got to the page to make his account.)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the viewers)_ Well guys this is it! Time to make my own YouTube account! What should I call it? Hmmmmmmmm. Oh I got it!

 _(Lincoln types in his username which was, "LincolnLoudOfficial.")_

 **Lincoln:** Ok now time to type in my name.

 _(He types in Lincoln Loud for his name)_

 **Lincoln:** Now all my personal information!

 _(Before Lincoln type it in he looks at the viewers and realized something)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the viewers)_ Now now now! Don't you look at my personal information!

 _(The time changes to 30 minutes later and Lincoln is done with everything. He says ok to everything and BOOM! A new YouTube channel was created)_

 **Lincoln:** YES! I have my calling! GIRLS GET IN HERE!

 _(They come into the living room)_

 **Lori:** Well you feel excited, do you feel all better?

 **Lincoln:** You bet! Check out the page on my laptop!

 _(The Loud Sisters check and after reading they smile)_

 **Luna:** Woah dude you have a YouTube channel!

 **Lori:** Yeah! We might have channel but we never do anything on them, so this will be your great talent calling!

 **Lincoln:** Yeah! Thanks for supporting me with this girls!

 **All the Sisters:** _(touched)_ Awww thank's Lincoln

 _(Later Lincoln sits on the couch and gets his camera out and starts recording)_

 **Lincoln:** Hey everyone! My name is Lincoln Loud! I have just joined the YouTube community. This is my first video but I hope you'll subscribe and join my YouTube crew. So give me some suggestions of what to do in my future videos. Anyway, stay tuned for more videos. Peace out my fellow YouTubers!

 _(Lincoln stops the video and uploads it to YouTube. Later that night his sisters come downstairs)_

 **Luna:** Hey bro! We saw your video and thought it was good!

 **Leni:** Yeah Linky! Your going to do great on YouTube!

 **Lincoln:** Thanks girls!

 **Lori:** Well time for bed!

 _(They all get ready for bed and the sisters once again say goodnight to Lincoln as they all go to bed. Lincoln checks his channel and notices he already has 10 subscribers, and smiles knowing who they already are.)_

 **Lincoln:** _(To the viewers) My sisters are nice for supporting me and helping me to start my channel, "Though I do wonder how does Lily have an account she is only 1?" I hope to have many adventures in the YouTube community. But until then, goodnight guys!_

 _(Lincoln goes to bed as the story ends)_

 **Ok guys one more to go and it is probably my favorite. But still I hope you enjoyed this one! Red and let those reviews come in!**


End file.
